The Maxwell Twins
by YOKO KITSUNE NETORIE MAXWELL
Summary: Duo has a long lost sibling who was killed in a tragic fire. Now as time goes by, he starts remembering this tragic childhood, when memories and a old face comes back to life and haunt him.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. But raven is mine! No takey!! Hello!! I deleted, and re wrote this story. I want to make it better...and not suck.  
  
"The Maxwell Twins"  
  
Prologue.  
  
It is a cold night. A little boy and girl around the ages of five are sitting on a swing. They are holding onto one another, trying to keep warm. "It's cold out here." The little girl spoke in a whisper.

"Yes it is." The boy replied. The little girl stood up. "Let's go in. maybe it will be warmer inside." The little boy nodded, standing up. "Okay. Mom and dad might start to worry anyways." Both children walk inside the house.  
  
About three-forty five, the little boy woke up crying. He walked into where his parents slept. Then he shook them trying to wake them. But they didn't. " Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!! Smoke is coming from the kitchen!! Wake up please!!" the boy panicked. He ran out of the room, into were his sister slept. " Sissy!! Wake up! We have to get out!!" but his sister was sound asleep. The little boy ran down the stairs, and out of the house. Flames starting to peak above the roof. Flames consumed the home in a matter of minutes. Windows were crashing left and right. Then, the window in the girl's room broke.  
  
A few minutes passed, and the boy heard sirens. Three fire trucks pulled up to the house. " Are you okay little boy? Where are your parents?!" one of the firemen picked him up. " Please! You have to save my family! My mommy and daddy wouldn't wake up...neither would my sister!" the boy started to cry. After about thirty minutes, the fire was under control. A fireman came out carrying the body of the boy's mother. "I'm sorry son...your parents didn't make it..."

"Noo!! Th-they have to be okay!" He burst out crying. "Mommy, daddy! No. You can't die!!..." He looked at the fireman holding his mom. "Is my sister okay? Where is my sister!?" "We-we didn't find any other bodies. She...she must have disintegrated in the fire...I'm so sorry child." Another man walked over, handing a small, dirty, stuffed bunny to the boy.

"Sis...nooo!!!!"

The scene slowly fades out.  
  
a/n: That's just a prologue. Sorry if it sucked. I'll post chapter 1 next week. Please R&R!!


	2. chapter1: chilling memories

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing.  
  
A/N: hi!! As I have said, this is like a re-make. When I wrote a bit of the first...it sucked!! So I took it off to re-write. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: "Chilling Memories"  
  
" I couldn't help you...Why did you have to go away?!" The boy sat on the cold, hard ground crying. "Come child. We're taking you with us." A fireman stood over him.

"NO! I won't go!! Not until you find my sister!!"

"I'm sorry...but your sister is...dead."

"NO!!! She isn't!" he stood up and started running. "Sis...RAVEN-!!" The picture fades along with the boy's voice.  
  
"RAVEN!!" Duo jerked up, sweating like crazy. He put his hand to his forehead, running it along the top of his head. Duo looked at the clock. It said two fifty-eight. "It was...just a dream..." Duo looked at the wall, and then fell back. "But it felt so real. I can still feel that same cold air. I can still see her face...all those flashing lights..."  
There was a knock at the door. "Duo? You okay in there?" Heero stepped into the room. "I could here you crying out. You were talking in your sleep again." Heero paused for a few seconds. "You were dreaming about her again...weren't you?" Heero seemed to have some sad expression in his words. That was very unlike Heero.

Duo nodded. "Y-yes...I can't stop! I want to forget everything that ever happened! But I can't! I just can't..." Duo's voice trailed off. A single tear fell down onto the black sheets.

"Sometimes it's hard to let go of the past...but you need to hold onto the good memories to get through life." Heero sounded a little sad. "That's what I had to do..."

Duo nodded again. "Thanks Heero. That helps me a lot." He gave a weak smile. " I guess I should hold onto the good ones."

"Just remember duo...if you have anything on your mind...you can talk to me, or the others. Except for Wufei. He might try to bit your head off." Heero actually smiled.

"Ain't that the truth..." Duo laid back down.

"You should get some more sleep. So go back to bed." Heero walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Duo cut the light back off. Then looked at the ceiling.

"I'll never forget you raven..."  
  
In the morning everyone was in the kitchen, except for Duo. Heero was sitting down reading the paper. Wufei was drinking a cup of coffee. "What ever happened to Maxwell? He hasn't come running down the stairs yet." Wufei poured another cup.

Quatre was reading a book. "He hasn't screamed "PANCAKES" at the top of his lungs yet either."

"He had a ruff night." Heero looked up over his paper.

"Was he dreaming about..." quatre's voice trailed off as duo walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' guys." He walked past trowa, who was flipping the pancakes.

"Thank god you're making them this morning. Wufei sucks at making any kind of food." Duo sat down at the table. "They taste a lot like pancakes when trowa makes em'. Cause' when Wufei makes them...they taste like crap." Duo had a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Oh that does it Maxwell!...TAKE IT BACK!!?" Wufei shouted.

"Here we go again." Trowa was sitting a huge stack of pancakes on the table.

"Why does duo always have to go and start something? Answer me that. That's all I would like to know." Quatre sounded a little agitated.  
  
"Who knows... Maybe it's just his nature." Trowa sat down.

"Okay. You two! Please take it outside!!" Doctor J stood in the doorway. Duo and Wufei just stared at him. "Anytime today would be nice!"

"Party pooper. Come on ass." Duo pulled at Wufei. "DON'T TOUCH ME BAKA ONNA!!!" Wufei smacked duo in the face. A few minutes later, loud noises came from outside.

"Did you boys hear something?" Doctor J took a sip of coffee. "By the way. I put a small add in the paper for a new mechanic. I hope that someone will answer it."

"Now why would you do that?" Quatre looked at doctor J curiously.

"Because, what if you were to go into battle? You would be tired, and not feel like fixing your mobile suits. So we will have a mechanic to fix them for you guys."

"O-H." They said in unison. There was a loud crash from out side.

"YOU ASS HOLE!! I THINK YOU BROKE MY WRIST!!!" Wufei shouted.

"OH YEAH? WELL YOU TRIED TO CUT OFF MY BRAID!!" duo shouted back.

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!!" That's all they did.

"I'll go get the bandages..." Heero stood up, and walked out the room.

"They really need to learn about compromising." Quatre picked up the paper.

"They'll never be able to compromise, Quatre. That's just like saying you'll never-" Trowa was cut off.

"AH! FUCK!!" Quatre shouted at the top of his lungs. Doctor J looked at Trowa.

"I'm sorry, but were you going to say quatre was never going to cuss?"

"Well...um...no. No I wasn't going to say that."  
  
Later that evening, Duo walked along the river's edge. He looked into the river with sad eyes. You know what he was thinking about. Or should I say whom he was thinking about. He still had this feeling like...like she was still alive. But how could he find her? "I feel so lost." Duo sat down on the railing by the water's edge. "I remember when we first played in the pond. I wish that would have lasted forever." He paused for a few minutes. "I still remember...the flower she gave me...I'll never forget." He sat there alone for a good while. A little while after that, he heard a crash. It sounded like some trashcans were falling over. Duo looked back in the direction from which the noise had come. He saw trash...but that was about it. Then he saw something move. "Is that a hand?" Duo looked closely. There was a dark shadow hanging over the passageway. Out of nowhere, someone was running towards him.  
"I have to get out of this place, fast!" It was a young girl. She wasn't looking where she was going, and well...stupid duo got up, and was right in front of her. That's why he's the braided baka to this day. That's when, CRASH!, she ran smack into duo.

"Hey!! Watch where you stand next time you moron!!" The girl was pissed off now. "Sorry." That's all duo could say. "Ouchy...that hurt...I'm going to be feeling that one in the morning..." she was rubbing her butt.

Duo reached out a hand to help her up. But she swatted it away, picking her- self up off the ground. "Are you okay?" Duo looked at her in a worried way.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said looking up at him. Duo looked back and was thinking, hello there beautiful!!

"What!? Why are you looking at me like that!?" She demanded. "Hello in there!! Can you hear me?!"

"Yeah. Sorry." Duo was getting lost. He noticed a shocking resemblance between him-self and her. Her hair was just the same. Chestnut brown. But it was a tiny bit darker, and she had blood red bangs. Her eyes were a light cobalt blue. She was about four inches shorter than duo also. "You look so familiar." Duo said, dazed.

"Excuse me?" she asked, in a curious, but plain voice.

"Sorry. You...you just remind me of someone I knew." Duo looked down at the ground.

Some figure's appeared on the horizon. "There she is!" You could barely make out the words.

"Shit...Oh. Well bye!" The girl ran off. "Wait!!!...I forgot...to ask your name." Duo looked at her as she ran off towards the sunset.  
  
well.a little shorter that I wanted it to be. But oh well. There you go people. Chapter 1. Please R&R!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Starting Point

Hello!! Here is chapter 2 for all you readers out there!

Disclaimer: I have told you…I don't own gundam wing.

A/N: They boys in this are all around 16-17 years old.

Chapter 2: "A Starting Point"

When Duo got back, it was rather late. But the guys were still up, no doubt. Probably playing poker with the scientist. He walked into the living room. And sure enough…

"Hit me…" Heero murmured. Wufei reached out a hand, forming a fist, then…he hit Heero. Heero jumped up at this and grabbed Wufei by the scruff of his neck. "Do it again you Chinese moron." Heero wanted to kill Wufei now. Trowa slowly looked up, facing the two babbling idiots.

"Black jack." Trowa quietly said. Then he scooped up the nice pot of money in the center of the table. Quatre looked up at Trowa from the floor.

"Nicely played Trowa! Want to play another round?" Quatre asked sweetly. His eyes glittered in the light made from a candle sitting on the mantle piece.

Trowa looked over at Heero and Wufei who were still at it. "Suddenly Quatre…I don't feel like playing any more." The sight of them fighting made him feel some how disgusted. "Come on you two, it's just a damn game for god sake. Let it go." Doctor J Looked over at Trowa.

"Boy, do you really think those two children are going to let it go? I'm mean, come on. That's like putting duo and Wufei in the same room, expecting them to get along…it'll never happen unless god kills one of them with a lightning bolt." Just as those words left his mouth, the front door swung open. Duo stood in the door way, soaking wet. It had started to rain while he was walking home.

"Hi Duo!" Quatre shouted in his usual, cheerful voice. But then his smile slowly turned to a frown. "Duo………what's wrong with you?" Now he was sad.

"It's…It's nothing. Don't worry about it Quatre." Duo walked into the room after shutting the door. "I'll see you guys in the morning………" With that said, he slowly turned around and walked to the hanger door. Duo opened the door, walking in and shutting it back. He walked over to death scythe hell and stared at it. "Hey there buddy…" He jumped up into the cockpit. "Nice and warm." Duo lay in the seat looking at a picture. It was Raven when she was little. His eyes started to sparkle. "I miss you sister…" He said quietly. Then, he started to cry softly.

"Has anyone seen Duo? He was just standing there a minute ago." Trowa asked.

" Maybe he left because those two idiots were arguing you twit." Doctor J responded. Heero looked at them and started to speak. "Duo's having a rough time at the moment. We need to leave him alone for a few days so he can clear his mind."

"He's dreaming about his sister again…isn't he?" Quatre asked, already knowing that was a yes.

"I feel bad for him. He had to watch the fire destroy his soul…everything that he held dear in his heart. The poor child." Doctor J was sympathetic.

The phone began to ring. But they didn't hear it until the last minute. "I'll get it boys." Doctor J stood up, and answered it. " Hello? …Hello-?" The person on the other line had started to hang up, but responded. "Yes, I put that add in the paper… ……tomorrow? That would be nice……… around One o'clock? Okay. All right, I'll see you then. Bye!" He hung up the phone.

Doctor G stood up. "Well? Who was it?" Doctor J gave his traditional weird chuckle, and smiled.

The next day, around eight, everyone was asleep except for the five scientists. Doctor J was making preparations for the interview. Doctor G, and instructor H were working in the computer lab. Master O was meditating in the simulation room. And as for Dr. S, Well, he has fallen back asleep.

"Get up you lazy bum! I'm trying to clean here!!" Doctor J ordered. "Z………Z………" That was Dr. S's response.

"Just leave him alone…he wouldn't wake up, even if you were to put a bomb under his head." Instructor H was standing in the doorway.

"Oh I guess you're right." Doctor J let out a heavy sigh.

Around twelve thirty, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!!" Doctor J opened the door. "Yes?" His eyes got really wide. A young girl stood in front of him. "C-can I help you miss?"

Doctor J stared at her for the longest time.

"I'm here for the job interview sir." She said politely. "I believe I talked to you on the phone last night?"

"Yes. That is correct child. Um………please, come in. I wasn't expecting you this early though." Doctor J stood aside to let her in.

"Thank you kindly sir. Sorry about being so early." She gave a smile, and entered. When she walked in, her eyes lit up. She thought to her-self, _this place is HUGE! Wow. I could get use to this place…nice._

"Please follow me miss." Doctor J led her to a small room. It looked to be his office. "Sit in that chair right there." Doctor J pointed to a black, leather chair sitting in front of his desk.

"Now…I have some questions that I would like to ask you. Is that alright Miss?" Doctor J gave her a kind smile. Then he noticed that the boys, except for Duo, and other scientist were staring into the room. Doctor J had forgotten to close the door. "Excuse me boys, but I'm trying to give an interview here if you don't mind!" They slowly backed away from the door. "CLOSE THE DOOR YOU IDIOTS!!" The door slowly closed with a small click.

"Sorry about them…their just curious to see who you are. They don't know that i might be hiring a girl for this job."

"Oh it's alright." She was smiling to her-self in an evil kind of way. _The sooner I get this damn job………the sooner I can get away from those damn bastards._

Doctor J pulled out a clipboard. "Now, what is your name?"

"My name's………" she paused andthought to her-self. _Should I use my fake name? They can't know my **real **name. There's only one other person besides Treize that knows my name…and he hates the Gundam Pilots. _"My name's Rave. Rave Hatsuragi.

"That sure is a pretty name. How old are you, and do you have any knowledge of mechanics?"

"Thank you. I'm 16 years old. And yes I have knowledge of mechanics. I use to work at a mobile suit hanger here in town, and I _was_ working at the **oz **base thirty miles away." Rave watched him write on the clipboard. Then he gave her a weird look.

"You said you worked at the oz base. What did you do there exactly?"

"I worked on the mobile suits, and I ran errands for Mister Khushrenada. If they were short on help for something else, I would be ordered to take the position. A very demanding job."

"Could you tell me about the mobile suits?" He sounded somewhat suspicious.

"I'm sorry, but that is classified information. Gosh, I've always wanted to say that." She winked.

"Very well then. Now, could you please tell me about your past history? You know, where you were born………have any siblings… that sort of thing."

"Well………" she started. "When I was about five………"

Screen fades

About an hour later, Duo and the others were standing in front of the door.

"Stop pushing me wufei!" Duo tried to be quiet.

"Your stupid braid is in the way Maxwell!!" Wufei snapped back.

"Will you two just shut up?" trowa said, angrily. Heero was looking through the keyhole.

"GUYS! Their coming out!!!" Heero shouted.

"Hurry! Act natural!!" Quatre said, quickly. The five boys scattered. Duo sat down by the chessboard with Heero. Trowa and wufei sat in front of the TV, and turned on the video game. Sweet little quatre………well, read a book. The door opened, Rave and Doctor J walked out.

"Thank you for coming this morning. You can start today if you like." Doctor J looked at the boys with the, "I know you were listening" look.

"Okay! That would be great!" She smiled innocently.

Doctor J motioned for her to follow him. So she did. They walked further into the living room.

"Boys! I'd like you five………well………nine, to meet Rave Hatsuragi. She will be our mechanic from now on!" Doctor J announced.

All of the guys looked up to see her. Their eyes got really wide. "A GIRL!?" Instructor H swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Hello there, young lady. It's nice to meet you. I'm instructor H." Instructor H introduced him-self in a nice manner.

"And this is Doctor S, Doctor G, Master O, Heero Yui, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and of course………Duo Maxwell." Doctor J said.

Duo stood up so he could see Rave better. He was sitting on the floor after all. When he saw Rave, his eyes got wide. They both stared at each other for a minute noticing who each other were. Then, they both spoke in angry tones.

" You!!"

Short… that's all I have to say…sucked too. But this is what happens when you mix a Christmas parade and only about 2 hours of sleep together. It will be a good while before this is updated again. L8er! Please R&R!!


End file.
